Do You Love Me?
by MisaKun
Summary: maaf semuanya... saya gak tahu cara memasukan fic khusus korea... kalau salah saya minta maaf banget... B.A.P Daehyun X Zelo (yaoi)


Halo semuanya saya dari fic sebelah mau coba bikin fic boyband di sini. Maaf menggangu kehidupan anda.. Dan tanpa basa basi kita langsung saja ke cerita..

**What Do You Love ME?**

**DaehyunXZelo**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO bertebaran, alur kecepatan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beginilah saat jam istirahat sekolah dimana Zelo hanya bisa nganga tak percaya melihat sahabatnya sudah memakan lima porsi makanan dengan cepat.

Zelo hanya bisa menatap tak percaya sampai-sampai makanannya sendiri belum dimakannya.

"Kamu lapar atau kelaparan banget gitu?" Kata Zelo yang duduk tepat di depan melihat sahabat karibnya makan dengan cepat.

"Engmupp.. Muhmmpp.." Kata temannya yang tak lain adalah Daehyun dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan

"Makan dulu baru ngomong." Kata Zelo agak kesal sama sahabatnya ini.

'Daehyun kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini sih? Apa kau hanya menganggap aku sebagai sahabat saja selama ini?' Batin Zelo mengingat Daehyun.

Yah wajar saja Zelo membantin seperti itu, karena Zelo sudah mempunyai semacam perasaan kepada Daehyun semenjak Zelo memasuki sekolah berasrama dan tidur sekamar dengan Daehyun.

Zelo hanya bisa memendam perasaan ini rapat-rapat, takut Daehyun menjahuinya karena dirinya homo.

Zelo hanya bisa menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaan ini, karena dia takut Daehyun meninggalkannya.

"Hei, cepat makan jangan cuma melamun saja." Kata Daehyun yang membuyarkan lamunan Zelo.

"Iya iya.." Kata Zelo sambil mulai memakan nasi goreng pesanannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Kata Daehyun sambil menatap Zelo dan menghentikan makan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Kata Zelo tenang dan mulai memakan makanannya kembali.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan Asrama ini?" Tanya Daehyun.

Zelo hanya menggangguk mengiyakan saja.

"Kudengar-dengar di asrama ini banyak yang mencintai sesama gender loh." Kata Daehyun.

**OUEEK**

Zelo langsung memuntahkan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Tapi sebenarnya muntahan Zelo itu tepat mengenai wajah Daehyun.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa berdiam, lalu kemudian

"Hahahahaha" tawa mereka kemudian.

"**Ze... ZELO!**"

"Sorry..." Kata Zelo segera saja pergi meninggalkan Daehyun seorang diri di meja makan (masih dalam kantin).

Setelah kepergian Zelo, Daehyun hanya bisa bedecak kesal saja. "Kenapa selalu berakhir seperti ini."

.

.

.

Oh di sinilah sekarang Zelo berada. Zelo sekarang berada di dalam kamar asramanya.

Sepertinya Zelo hanya bisa memikirkan hal buruk yang baru saja terjadi. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal seperti itu pada Daehyun. Apakah ada yang lebih buruk selain itu Author? (#mungkin tidak atau mungkin iya)

Kalau begini terus bagaimana punya kesan yang baik untuk Daehyun? Syukur-syukur satu kelas dan satu kamar di sini.

Kapan nasib baik terjadi padaku? Padahal aku hanya ingin mempunyai kesan yang baik untuk Daehyun, tapi kenapa malah justru kebalikannya?

Tapi ngomong-ngomong tadi Daehyun bilang asrama ini banyak pencinta sesama gender, alias homo. Memang benar? Tidak tahu juga, toh aku baru saja masuk asrama ini kan karena kedua orang tuaku. Dan sekarang malah suka sama seseorang, mana cowok lagi.

Yang kuketahui Daehyun itu orangnya pintar, baik, pendiam, dan kalau senyum duh ganteng banget. Kapan lagi coba ada cowok seperti itu? Author saja sampai ngiler melihatnya. Balik lagi ke cerita.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat aku berpikiran bagaimana cara untuk meminta maaf kepadanya?

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ada yang mengetuk pintu yang sukses membuat Zelo meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Zelo bisa menebak siapa orang yang

Zelo pun segera saja membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

Dan saat membukanya membuat Zelo melotot tak percaya melihat penampilan Daehyun seperti itu. Alasannya adalah sisa muntahan Zelo saat makan masih tertinggal dan juga baunya. Tentu saja Zelo langsung menutup hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya, karena tak tahan mencium aromanya itu loh. (Tapi kan itu kamu sendiri yang ngeluarin -_- )

"Hei jangan asal tutup hidung, ini semua kan hasil perbuatanmu." Kata Daehyun kesal melihat ekspresi wajah Zelo yang seakan berkata 'bau!'.

"Eh, ah maaf. Tapi kan itu salahmu sendiri ngomong begitu saat aku makan." Kata Zelo dengan wajah memelas seperti kucing di sherk.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau tahu wajahmu saat ini persis seperti kucing yang ada di sherk." Kata Daehyun.

Ya Zelo mendengarnya hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah, karena apa seperti itu saja tanggapan Daehyun pada dirinya. Dirinya hanya dimiripkan seperti kucing yang ada sherk.

Sedih sih tapi Zelo maupun author gak bisa mengubah tanggapan Daehyun..

"Dan berkat kamu aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran kelas berikutnya." Kata Daehyun yang mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu terus berjalan hingga memasukki kamar mandi.

Zelo hanya mematung mendengar ucapan Daehyun. Yah mau gimana lagi, soalnya mana mungkin Daehyun tidak marah atas kejadian begitu.

Hal ini membuat Zelo segera pergi dari sana, seakan perasaannya ini bisa meledak kapan saja.

.

.

.

Gelap, sepi, sendiri di dalam ruangan yang penuh peralatan olahraga, atau lebih tepatnya gudang peralatan olahraga. Siapa yang ada di sana? Tentu saja Zelo.

Zelo tak tahu lagi kemana dia harus pergi, karena saat ini Zelo hanya ingin menenangkan perasaannya. Mungkin karena Zelo merasa kalau dia adalah pengganggu terbesar dalam hidup Daehyun, sampai kena muntahannya. Oh Zelo seharusnya tak perlu sesedih itu, tapi di karenakan author yang amat sangat ingin mendramatisir nasib Zelo.

"Tuhan apa salahku padamu? Kenapa kau membuatku hampir gila hanya untuk memikirkan perasaan Daehyun padaku? Aku sudah lama menyukainya tapi kenapa tak pernah bisa ungkapkan perasaanku ini padanya? Selalu dan selalu saja tak bibir ini terkunci untuk mengatakannya." Kata Zelo dengan mendramatisir.

Kasihan juga sih mendengarnya tapi apa dikata, author malah asyik memfoto Zelo dengan ekspersi Zelo yang kelihatan menggoda. Oke lanjut ke cerita.

**"BERISIK!" **Kata seseorang yang tengah tidur di lantai.

Ahhhh sejak kapan ada orang tidur disana? Oh iya tempat ini gelap jadi wajar saja Zelo tak melihat ada orang disana. Aah tunggu dulu kalau ada orang disana itu berarti tuh orang sempat mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

No!

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau dia minta uang tebusan untuk tutup mulut? Tidakk, uangku saat ini tersisa sedikit untuk saat ini. Kalau pakai tuh uang untuk bayaran tutup mulut pasti tidak bakal cukup, atau bagaimana kalau tuh orang bakalan setiap hari minta bayaran tutup mulut. Bisa mati nih aku.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang disini." Kata Zelo dengan berjalan selangkah mundur.

"Kalau mau minta maaf yang benar jangan berjalan mundur selangkah!"

Deg

Mendengar perkataan orang tersebut membuat Zelo mungkin takut. Yah wajar saja takut toh ini tempat gelap dan lagi Zelo tak dapat melihat siapa orang yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Ka-kamu siapa?" Kata Zelo.

"Sebelum memperkenalkan diri, bukankah seharusnya anda yang mengatakan siapa diri anda." Kata orang itu formal.

"Aku Zelo dari kelas X " kata Zelo tanpa ragu-ragu menyebutkan namanya.

"Aku Youngjae dari kelas yang sama denganmu." Kata orang itu yang sepertinya sudah berdiri.

'Youngjae? Dia bilang tadi namanya Youngjae? Bukankah Youngjae itu adalah murid yang paling berbahaya di sekolah berasrama ini? Aahhh kenapa nasibku malah tambah sial, aku malah bertemu dengan orang yang paling mengerikan. Yang ku dengar desas-desusnya sih kalau tidak dapat cewek, cowok pun jadi. Dan bila ada sedikit saja bikin dia kesal bakal siap-siap rasain apa itu namanya neraka dunia.'

Zelo hanya bisa mematung dan berkeringat dingin dengan laki-laki yang mengaku bahwa namanya adalah Youngjae dan mungkin ini adalah akhir riwayat hidup Zelo.

"Kenapa diam?" Kata Youngjae yang mulai berjalan, dan sepertinya dia tahu dimana keadaan Zelo dalam keadaan gelap begini.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Kata Zelo.

"Kau bilang tadi memikirkan perasaan Daehyun kan? Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Daehyun?" Kata Youngjae serius.

"Ka-kami hanya teman sekelas dan se-sekamar saja kok." Kata Zelo mulai gagap.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kau menyukainya, tapi sepertinya kau tak berani mengungkapkannya karena takut lantaran di tolak kan?"

JLEB (tepat sasaran)

Zelo tak bisa berkata lagi memang benar apa yang dikatakan Youngjae barusan.

"Kau mau ku bantu?" Kata Youngjae.

"Eh? Membantu apa?" Kata Zelo bingung tak mengerti.

"Aku akan membantumu bisa mengetahui perasaan Daehyun padamu." Kata Youngjae.

"Apa? Ma-mana mungkin aku homo!" Kata Zelo yang seperti menolak dirinya homo.

"Omonganmu yang berbicara terekam rapi diotakku. Kalau tak mau ya sudah, tapi kalau aku katakan mungkin bakal bikin geger di asrama. Itu mungkin juga berakibat Daehyun menjahuimu loh!" Kata Youngjae licik.

Sepertinya Youngjae punya ide tersembunyi dari perkataanya tersebut, seperti istilah tipu muslihat yang tak dapat diketahui Zelo.

"Jangan!" Kata Zelo.

"Kalau begitu apa maumu?" Kata Youngjae dengan seringainya yang tak dapat dilihat oleh Zelo.

"Ti-tidak perlu" kata Zelo tergagap-gagap dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Youngjae yang tidak memperdulikan perkataan zelo hanya berjalan mendekatinya dan memegang kedua tangan Zelo erat.

"Sepertinya kau lumayan menggoda ya, Zelo." Kata Youngjae sambil menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

"Ti-tidak! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!"

**PLAKK**

Suara tamparan keras saat Youngjae menapar pipi Zelo sampai memerah.

"Aakkhhh..."

"Sebaiknya kau bersifat jadi anak manis atau aku tidak akan segan-segan menyiksamu!" Kata Youngjae dengan tatapan tajam.

Zelo hanya diam dengan tubuh gementar ketakutan.

'Tolong aku! Tolong aku, Daehyun' batin Zelo.

.

.

.

Daehyun yang masih berada di asrama hanya duduk di ranjangnya dengan memakai celana jins hitam panjang

"Bagaimana caranya agar Zelo mengerti perasaanku? Tidak mungkin aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya." Kata Daehyun sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aarrgghh harus bagaimana lagi?" Kata Daehyun frustasi sendiri memikirkannya.

Sampai Daehyun melihat ponsel Zelo.

"Tumben sekali Zelo tidak membawa ponselnya." Kata Daehyun sambil berdiri dan mengambil ponsel Samsung Ace 3 milik Zelo tersebut. "Sebaiknya aku cari dia dan berpura-pura saja menemukan ponsel miliknya." Kata Daehyun senang.

.

.

.

Di tempat Zelo berada, Zelo hanya bisa pasrah saat Youngjae menelanjanginya secara paksa. Sebenarnya Zelo memberontak, tapi tenanganya terkuras habis dengan darah luka di sekujur tubuhnya akibat perbuatan Youngjae.

"Kumohon... Hentikan... Hiks hiks..." Kata Zelo yang mulai terisak ketakutan.

"DIAM!" Kata Youngjae nyaring. "Kau cukup mendesah saja!"

Tanpa segan-segan Youngjae memasukkan 3 jarinya ke dalam rektrum Zelo.

"AAAAKKHH! Sakit! Keluarkan!"

"Sshhh rupanyanya kau masih perawan, pasti sangat sempit dan nikmat untuk dimasuki." Kata Youngjae.

"Aakkhh.. Aahhhnn... Nnyyahhhh hentikan..." Kata Zelo saat merasakan titik kenikmatannya disentuh oleh jari Youngjae.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati permainanku rupanya. Pasti kau akan lebih menikmati saat milikku masuk kedalammu."

"Hiks.. Hiks aahhnn aahhnn aaahhhh... Ku-kumohon hentikan... Eeenngghhh..."

Youngjae tidak memperdulikan permohonan Zelo dan mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, lalu membuka paha Zelo lebar-lebar dan memperlihatkan rektrum Zelo yang berkedut-kedut.

**BRAKK**

Suara pintu terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan seseorang dengan wajah murka.

"KAU APAKAN DIA?!" Katanya kasar dan menatap nyalang Youngjae.

"Da... Daehyun... To-tolong." Kata Zelo dengan lemah.

Daehyun menatap Youngjae penuh amarah. Dan segera menarik kerah baju Youngjae dan melemparnya kelantai.

BRAKK

"Daehyun..." Kata Zelo menatap Daehyun sayu...

"Tenanglah Zelo, aku tak akan membiarkannya menyentuhmu." Kata Daehyun lembut.

Zelo merasa sangat tenang mendengar perkataan Daehyun tersebut dan perlahan tertidur dengan wajah sangat tenang.

"Kau berani melawanku hah?!" Kata Youngjae kesal.

"Aku akan melawanmu bila kau menyentuh milikku." Kata Daehyun santai lalu menggendong Zelo bridal style. "Kau bersyukur tidak kuhabisi sekarang juga."

"Tch! Kalau begitu lawan aku!"

"Aku tak bisa melawanmu saat ini, bukan karena aku pengecut, tapi Zelo akan sangat membenciku bila melakukan perkelahian yang tak ada artinya ini." Kata Daehyun sambil menggendong Zelo yang tertidur lelap dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan Youngjae sendiri dengan tatapan yang sangat murka.

"Akan kubuat Zelo menjadi milikku." Kata Youngjae dengan menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Baru saja ke publish fic ini. Aku lupa siapa yang riquest fic ini di bbm. Dan maaf mengganggu, karena aku hadir di fic korea.

Untuk selanjutnya lagi gantung mau lanjut bikin episode selanjutnya atau tidak maklum saya masihlah seorang author abal yang berusaha mengeluarkan ide dari kepala.


End file.
